


[谦米日记3] 开车部分

by Ballballboom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballballboom/pseuds/Ballballboom
Relationships: Yumark
Kudos: 1





	[谦米日记3] 开车部分

门关上的那一刻我就直接扑了过去，把人抵在墙上一通啃咬。啊！就这个软软香香的嘴唇，这个香香软软的人！想死我啦！  
“有谦……”  
他叫我，我只心不在焉的“嗯”了一声，继续暴风吸入，并开始扒他的衣服。  
“有谦呐……”  
我当时想，怎么这么快就不停叫我名字，是太想我了吗，于是亲得更加激烈。侧脖颈、耳垂统统不放过。  
“啊…”他也被我亲的没忍住轻轻喘了一声，我正要回以更热烈的奖赏时，门铃响了。  
是经纪人哥给我马上到嘴的小兔子送外卖来了……  
原来我的小兔子忙了一天还没吃饭，我只好原谅他。  
“我上来就要跟你说，你不听嘛……”  
你看，他还有理了。  
结果经纪人哥今天兴致大好，要和我小兔子一起吃完再走。我就在一旁…强忍着…和他们一起吃……还好我今天穿的是宽松的运动服，上衣下摆足够长，不然真是完蛋的味道。

终于终于终于终于吃完了也送走了经纪人哥，天都黑了好久了啊啊啊啊，他下班回来的时候才四点啊啊啊！

我不由分说果断把他抱到了卧室的床上，直接压住，他在我耳边咯咯咯的笑着，简直是玩火。  
“你想不想我啊？”一面问一面从上到下开始盖章，我要把他吃干抹净。  
“不想。”他居然还敢笑嘻嘻挑衅。  
“Wrong answer。”好了，后果自负吧哥。

脱衣服需要多久呢？在有谦我这里只需要5秒，身下的人就光溜溜的了。  
可能意识到有危险了，他开始搂着我脖子卖力用湿软的舌头和嘴唇和我纠缠，间歇中跟我说：“谦呐，我好想你。“如果这是他的求饶方式，那也太失败了，我浑身过着高强度电流，血液直往下面涌。  
“我也想你亲爱的。”说完又继续去含那粉嫩的小舌头。我们俩的口水都顺着那魅惑的嘴角流下来了，晶莹剔透的，从他那张细嫩的脸颊侧面滑过尤其好看。我继续亲着他，手开始去爱抚他柔软的肌肤。  
吻着他喉结的时候，我用手指轻轻按了下他胸前的开关，果然开关一样换来了一声轻哼。我当然不可能就此满足，于是直接将唇舌滑到了刚被我指尖刺激完的小点点上，换用舌尖舔弄那里。  
“嗯…嗯……”哥哥咬着嘴唇发出糯糯的声音。那我当然是吸吮的更加动情。哥哥好棒，开始主动挺胸将那被我含得水灵灵的小豆往我嘴里送。为了奖励他，我把舌尖转动的更灵活了，而且雨露均沾地把两边的粉红都湿润个遍。  
“啊……”  
哥哥在我手指伸进去的时候轻叫了一声，里面已经湿成了一片，热呼呼的，我就直接加了一指，深深浅浅地戳着。接着又加了一指，并趁他没有防备的时候直接上了嘴。  
“啊！谦呐……”哥哥显然毫无防备。于是一手扶着他的硬挺认真吞吐，一手进进出出下面的湿穴。  
“嗯……嗯…啊……啊…啊！”哥哥好像小猫一样咪咪的轻叫着，最后一声啊是因为我故意蹭到了他穴道里的敏感点。  
我继续前后夹击着，在差不多的时候多次用不同力道按压凸起，嘴里也配合着手下吸吮。  
“啊啊……”  
在哥哥马上要射出的时候我堵住了他的铃口。为什么？因为我没忘记要狠狠的惩罚他啊，小谦说到做到。  
“哥，你在fm上sexy dance扭的不错嘛。”  
哥哥发出了一声娇媚的呻吟，有点难受的微微扭动着：“嗯……谦呐……”  
“怎么啦？”我一边继续堵着泉眼，一边还揉着他的囊袋，我知道这样他会难受的厉害。  
“先让……先让我放出来……“  
”不要，除非你和我玩个游戏。”  
要是平时，如果说玩游戏，他能立刻进入战斗状态，但是此情此景，小兔子却很警惕：“什么游戏。”  
“唱歌游戏。还有这么多问题看来你不难受哦。”  
“没有…… 嗯……我快难受死了，让我放出来吧。”  
“玩不玩？”  
“玩！”  
我松了手，当然不是要轻易放过他，而是因为好玩的在后面：“哥的单曲不是出了嘛，我边干你，你边唱，唱错了就重新从头来过，你什么时候唱完我什么时候停。”  
哥哥粉嘟嘟的脸蛋显然还沉浸在刚才的释放中，在他反应着的时间里，我双手扶过他的膝盖往前推，那淌着水的小穴就展现在我眼前，我毫不犹豫的就把自己忍了很久的粗大捅了进去。  
里面……好软…好滑…热…很热，完全没有抗拒，那内壁从四面八方欢迎着我，吮吸着我……我都怕我赢不了这场游戏，不过那是不可能的。  
“唱啊哥。”我挺动着腰提醒哥，他也清楚如果不配合下场更严重，也知道自己在台上扭了屁股的后果。  
“…我变得看不透…… 啊”  
我手抵着哥哥嫩白的大腿肉，浅浅深深间把顶端探进更深更热的地方。  
“……你声…音就…环绕”  
我用力摩擦着哥的甬道，用行动诉说着自己的想念，当然嘴上也要说出来：“…嗯…哥，我真的好想你啊。”  
其实说实话，那首歌是中文的，就算他唱错词我也不会发现，可是他还是唱得一板一眼，错了就回去从头唱，超级可爱。中文词对他也不容易，当时这首歌词他真的用心背了很久。  
“……该怎么…啊啊……阻止你…”  
我把哥抱了起来，紧紧地贴着，亲吻他，舔咬他。我真的太想他了，紧紧抱着他的感觉、亲吻他的感觉、操他的感觉……  
“无…法逃避！嗯啊……”  
我一只手托着他的小屁股，一下一下地向上顶着他，用着可以穿透他的力气。我喜欢他仰着的脖颈，刚劲而优雅。  
“gottaaaa！get youuu……”  
我也扭动起屁股，让我的粗硬在他里面转着圈按摩，按摩一两圈顶操几下，转一两圈又使劲撞击。  
“……outtaaaaa my、head”  
这句真是不可能发生的，我要住在哥哥的脑海里，驻扎在他的心里，他永远也别想将我忘掉，我会好好喜欢他，爱护他，干他。  
“我无路可退……”  
我把哥哥放倒，让他细瘦却匀称的长腿架在我的肩上，我的胸膛撞击着他的腿，我的粗大撞击着他嫩滑多汁的深穴。  
“为了、和…你！在一起……”  
哥的里面越来越热了，肠道里的每一寸都紧紧吸附着我，像生怕我溜走一样。  
“我……把，自己…和……你困在一起……”  
我虽然词不熟悉，但这首歌的调绝不是这样阶梯式上升的，哥怎么唱得这么好听啊，还这么喘。  
“outta my…”在重新唱了十几遍之后，哥唱到了最后一句话，我有点着急了，想着这才哪儿跟哪儿啊，不能让他就这么结束，于是铆足力气在他凸起点碾压了过去。  
“body！…”原来哥也不想这么快就停啊。  
“哥你唱错了哦，又要重新来了呢。”

或许应该再听一遍原版，怎么会有这么长的一首歌啊，断断续续到最后也没唱完。

哥一面被我操射后又操，一面被我逼着好好唱歌，欺负得他眼泪都出来了。粉红的眼角和眼眶、惹人怜的透亮泪珠，让我忍不住不停地吻过去，耳边全是他浸满哭腔的呻吟。md，我真的好喜欢他，好喜欢欺负他。

“有谦米，我可不可以不唱了？”  
“为什么呢？”  
“以后还得出去唱呢。”  
我知道他怕以后难为情了，刚想饶过他，谁曾想他说了一句让我全身燃得更旺的一句话，语气里还带着求饶的楚楚可怜：“我不唱了，但我自己动好不好？”

后面的画面我真的很难用语言形容了，哥哥在我身上艰难却努力的扭动着……不说了，再说我又要把他弄醒欺负了。就先写到这里吧，很晚了，我要抱着哥哥睡觉了。

晚安。


End file.
